1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and particularly to a semiconductor device suitable for application in a high-voltage operation, including a high-voltage semiconductor element and an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection element integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand increases for flat-panel displays, illumination devices, stabilizers, power supplies, and similar products, there has been an increasing interest in research for the high-voltage devices (HV devices) used therein.
Improving semiconductor device reliability has become technically challenging, due to the demand for smaller dimensions and increased functionality of consumer products. High-voltage Semiconductor devices, however, may suffer from electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage when fabricated, assembled, delivered, tested or applied. Thus, ESD protection technology is required for semiconductor devices to protect against possible ESD damage and ensure quality.
Therefore, a reliable high-voltage (HV) semiconductor device with an ESD protection element is needed to meet ESD protection requirements in flat-panel displays, illumination devices, stabilizers, power supplies, and similar products and improve the reliablity of the HV semiconductor device and the lifespan of the products using the HV semiconductor device.